Erzurum'lu İbrahim Hakkı
KAHRIN DA HOŞ LÜTFUN DA HOŞ Câna cefâ kıl ya vefâ Kahrın da hoş lütfun da hoş Ya derd gönder ya devâ Kahrın da hoş lütfun da hoş Hoşdur bana senden gelen Ya hil'at ü yahut kefen Ya tâze gül yahut diken Kahrın da hoş lütfun da hoş Gelse celâlünden cefâ Yâhut cemâlünden vefâ İkisi de cânâ safâ Kahrın da hoş lütfun da hoş Ger bâğ u ger bostân da Ger bend u ger zindân da Ger vasl u ger hicrân da Kahrın da hoş lütfun da hoş Ey pâdişâh-ı lemyezel Zât-ı ebed hayy-ı ezel Ey lutfu bol kahrı güzel Kahrın da hoş lütfun da hoş Ağlatırsın zârî zârî Verirsin cennet ü hûrî Lâyık görür isen nârı Kahrın da hoş, lütfun da hoş Gerek ağlat gerek güldür Gerek dirilt gerek öldür Bu Âşık hem sana kuldur Kahrın da hoş lütfun da hoş AŞK-I İLAHİ İBRAHİM HAKKI ERZURUMİ Anadolu'da yaşayan evliyânın ve âlimlerin büyüklerinden. Babası Osman Efendi de velî bir zâttı. İbrâhim Hakkı 1703 (H.1115) senesinde Erzurum'un Hasankale kasabasında doğdu. İbrâhim Hakkı, yedi yaşına geldiğinde annesi SeyyideHanîfe Hâtun'u kaybetti. Babası Osman Efendi, İbrâhim'i amcasına emânet etti ve tasavvufta kendisini yetiştirecek bir rehber, âlim aramak için sefere çıktı. Kısa sürede Siirt'in Tillo kasabasında İsmâil Fakîrullah hazretlerinin büyüklüğünü, Allahü teâlâ katındaki yüksekliğini anladı. Ondan ilim öğrenmek ve hizmet etmek için geceli-gündüzlü çalıştı. Dokuz yaşına basan öksüz İbrâhim Hakkı, babasının hasretiyle yanıyordu. Amcası Molla Ali Efendi, İbrâhim Hakkı'yı alarak Tillo'ya babasının yanına götürdü. İbrâhim Hakkı; babasından, tefsîr, hadîs, fıkıh gibi zâhirî ilimleri öğrendi. Babasının arkadaşı MollaMuhammedSıhrânî hazretlerinden de, astronomi, matematik gibi zamânın fen ilimlerini tahsîl etti. Allahü teâlânın zâtında ve sıfatlarında mârifet sâhibi olmak, hasta kalbine şifâ bulmak için de İsmâil Fakîrullah hazretlerinin sohbeti ve hizmetiyle şereflendi. İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri, Tillo'ya geldiği günlerde gördüğü bir rüyâyı şöyle anlattı: "Rüyâmda gökyüzünü beyaz serçelerle dolu hâlde gördüm. Bir ara serçeler hep birden halkın üzerine doğru saldırdılar. Bana saldıranları babam uzaklaştırdı. Ancak bir serçe fırsat bulup, sağ koltuğuma sokuldu. Sabahleyin rüyâmı babama anlattım. Babam koltuğumun altına baktıktan sonra, orada tâûn, vebâ hastalığının belirtilerini gördü. Hastalığa yakalandığım ilk beş gün kendimden habersiz olarak yattım. Altıncı gece gözümü açtığımda babamı başucumda ağlar gördüm. Muhterem hocamız İsmâil Fakîrullah hazretleri de yanındaydı. Mübârek ellerini kaldırdı. Bana uzun uzun duâ ettikten sonra babama; "İbrâhim'in işi bitmiş iken Allahü teâlâ ihsân ederek onu yeniden diriltti." buyurarak müjde verdi." Yine şöyle anlatmıştır: Yaz mevsimiydi. Bir Cumâ gecesi babam murâkabe yapıyordu. Ben de yatıp uykuya dalmıştım. Rüyâmda Tillo'nun harman yerine bir anda binden çok süvâri ve piyâde asker geldi. Atlılar inerek bir yere toplandılar. Boyları iki adam yüksekliğinde olan bu askerler, at ve diğer malzemelerini harman yerine bırakıp, üstâdımız İsmâil Fakîrullah hazretlerinin dergâhı kapısında saf saf dizildiler. Ben kalabalığı seyrederken, dergâh kapısının sağ yanında duran saftan birisi eğilip beni kucağına aldı. Tebessüm ederek öptü ve sol tarafında olanın kucağına verdi. O da alıp muhabbetle öptü ve solunda duranın kucağına verdi. Bu şekilde sıra ile sekizinci kimsenin kucağına geldim. O da beni öptü, onun solunda dergâhın kapısı vardı. Beni yavaşça şefkatle yere bıraktı. Kapı açıktı, içeri girdim. Mübârek hocamız Fakîrullah hazretlerinin huzûrunda sekiz seçilmiş zâtın ayakta durduğunu gördüm. Hocamız da ayağa kalktı ve onlarla müsâfeha edip sarıldılar. Bu hâle şaşırmıştım. O sırada uyandım. Bu rüyânın lezzeti canıma can katmıştı. Sevincimden rüyâmı hemen babama anlattım. Meğer babam, uyanık olduğu hâlde, benim rüyâda gördüklerimi görmüş, hâdiseye muttalî olmuş ve onlarla konuşmuştu. Babam bana şöyle tenbih etti ve; "Bu rüyâyı kimseye söyleme. Bu rûhlar için iyi olmaz." buyurdu. Sabah oldu Cumâ namazından sonra dergâhın kapısı önünde oturmuş duruyordum. Siirt tarafından at üzerinde ak sakallı bir ihtiyâr geldi. Kapının önüne gelince atından indi. Benim yanıma gelip elimi tuttu ve öptü, şaşırdım kaldım. Zîrâ bu kimseyi tanıyamamıştım. Hocamızın huzûruna girmek için izin istedi. Verdiği hediyeleri içeri götürdükten sonra hocamın yanına gittim ve; "Kapıda yaşlı bir kimse huzûrunuza çıkmak için izin istiyor efendim." dedim. "Gelsin." buyurdular. Misâfiri buyur ettim. İçeri girince oturması işâret edildikten sonra; "Ve aleykümselâm ey Seyyid Hamza! Bu Cumâ gecesi bize çok misâfir geldi." buyurdu. Hocamızın bu tatlı hitâbından Seyyid Hamza çok şaşırdı. İlk defâ gördüğü bu kimse kendi ismini nereden bilmişti. Ve gece gelen misâfirlerin arasında olduğunu nasıl anlamıştı. Bunları hem düşündü, hem de kalkıp hocamın elini öptü. Bir müddet ağladı. İzin isteyip dışarı çıktı. Bizim odaya buyur ettim. İçerde babama hâlini şöyle anlattı: "Ben Siirt'in ileri gelenlerinden Seyyid Hamza'yım. Bu âna kadar Tillo'ya hiç gelmedim. Bu büyük âlim ve velîyi de hiç ziyâret etmemiştim. Bu gece rüyâmda beş yüz kadar nûr yüzlü atlı âlim ile beş yüz piyâde evliyâya Siirt önünde karıştım. Onlarla birlikte Şeyh İsmâil Fakîrullah hazretlerini ziyarete geldik. Bu kasabayı ve yolunu rüyâda görerek öğrendim. Harman yerine geldiğimizde atlılar atından indi. Beraberce bu dergâhın kapısına saf saf dizildik. Sıra ile mübârek hocanızı ziyâret ettik. Bu dergâhın kapısı önünde şu küçük oğlunu gördüm. Evliyâlar kucaklarına alıp sıra ile sevdiler. Kapının önüne gelince çocuk içeri girdi. Ben de kapının önüne geldiğimde uyandım. Hâlâ o rüyânın tesiri altındayım, duyduğum o lezzet hâlâ devâm ediyor. Sabah olunca atıma binip rüyâda geldiğim yol ile doğru buraya geldim. Kimseye sormadan dergâhı bulup, sizleri tanıdım. Hazret-i Şeyh'e geldim. Bu gördüğüm rüyâyı anlatacaktım. Bir gün sonra da ona talebe olup hizmetiyle ve sohbetiyle şereflenecektim. Ben daha anlatmadan; "Ey Seyyid Hamza! Bu gece bize çok misâfir geldi." diyerek hem ismimi hem de rüyâda olanları anlattı. Şaşırıp kaldım." Seyyid Hamza'nın bu şaşırmasına babam şöyle cevap verdi: "Senin bu gördüğün rüyânın aynısını bu oğlum da gördü. Lâkin avâmın gördüğü rüyâları, seçilmiş evliyâ uyanık iken görüp müşâhede etmiştir. Allahü teâlânın ihsanları sonsuzdur." İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri on yedi yaşında yetim kalmasını şöyle anlattı: 1719 (H.1132) senesinde, benim çok sevdiğim babam ve anam, dert ortağım, üzüntülerimin gidericisi, hücredaşım, gurbet yoldaşım Derviş Osman Efendi, Cumâ gecesi sabaha yakın dünyâdan âhirete göçtü. Hak yolunda can verip Allahü teâlâya kavuştu. Maksadına ulaşarak rahmet deryâsına daldı. Bu yetim o gece başka misâfir odasında yattı. Sabahleyin kalkıp, hasta babamı görmek istediğimde, oradakiler bana; "Git, önce namazını kıl, sonra gel. Hasta şimdi rahatladı." dediler. Bu söze inanıp mescide gittim. Herkes burnunu tutuyordu. Hepsinin nezle olduğunu sandım. Namazdan sonra odamıza geldiğimde babamın vefât ettiğini gördüm. Benim de rahatım gitti. Gönül evim karardı. Bir anda babamın ayrılık hasretiyle virânelerdeki kuşlara döndüm. Öyle feryâd etmek istedim ki, sesim göklere çıkacaktı. Ben bu hâlde iken o merhamet menbâı mübârek hocam geldi. Benden o üzüntü ve elemi aldı. Ben de kalkıp kendi kendime; "Şimdi ayıptır, sabredeyim. Hocam gittikten sonra nasıl ağlayacağımı ben bilirim." dedim. Mübârek hocamız herkese selâm verip, garîb oğlu Derviş OsmanEfendinin başı ucunda oturdu. Şehid rûhuna bir Fâtiha okuyup, sevâbını bağışladı ve murâkabeye daldı. Ben hocamın karşısında babamın da ayak ucunda idim. Bir anda Allahü teâlânın ihsânlarına kavuştum. Vefât eden babam, mübârek başını kaldırdı. Kimyâ tesiri olan nazarıyla yüzüme bakıp, tebessüm ederek tâziyede bulundu. O anda mübârek göğsünden şimşek gibi bir nûr parladı. Kalbim titredi, üzüntü ve elem gidip, yerine sürûr ve lezzet doldu. Babamı bu hâlde görünce, bayramlıklarını giymiş bir çocuk gibi sevindim. Üzüntülü duran ahbablar bu sevincime bir mânâ veremeyip hayret ettiler. Allahü teâlânın ihsânı ve mübârek hocamın himmeti bereketi ile olan bu hâdiseyi oradakiler görememişti. Hocamız oradan ayrıldıktan sonra babamın yüzünü açıp baktım. Güler gibi bir hâli vardı. Yüzü nûrlu, bedeni sıcak ve yumuşak idi. Sanki uyuyordu.Cenâze namazına çevre köyler ve bütün Siirt halkı geldi.Namazını hocamız kıldırdı. Onun vefâtına benden başka herkes üzüldü. Âlemin babası olan hocamız, bu yetimine şefkat edip iltifât eylediğinden, merhum babamdan sonra onun hizmetleri bize mîras kaldı. Mübârek hocam, bu bozuk huyluyu nice hikmet şurupları ile terbiye eyledi. Kalb hastalıklarından beni kurtardıktan sonra, kendi muhabbeti ile yaktı. Böylece bende, âhiret hâllerinde yakîn hâsıl oldu. Tevekkül etme, dert ve belâlara, ibâdete ısrarla devâm etmeye tahammül, her işe rızâ gösterme hâli hâsıl oldu. Pek kıymetli, lezîz nîmetler ihsân edildi. Hepsinden daha evlâsı ve kıymetlisi ise,Allahü teâlânın zâtında ve sıfatlarında bilgi sâhibi olmaya, mârifetullaha kavuştum. İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri, babasının vefâtından sonra hocasının emriyle Erzurum'a gitti. Amcalarının da teşvikleriyle sekiz sene ilim tahsîl etti. Burada tahsîlini bitirdi, fakat gönlü, hocası İsmâil Fakîrullah hazretlerinin ateşiyle yanıyordu. 1728 (H.1140) senesinde yirmi beş yaşında iken tekrar Tillo'ya geldi. Burada hocasının 1734 (H.1147) senesinde vefâtına kadar hizmetiyle şereflendi. Sonra Erzurum'a döndü. Küçük yaşta ayrıldığı Hasankale'ye gelip, yerleşti. İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri, Hasankale'de evlendi, sonra İstanbul'a gitti. Mahmûd Han ile görüştü ve saray kütüphânesinde çalışmalar yaptı. Bir sene sonra talebe yetiştirmek için Abdurrahmân Gâzi Zâviyesine tâyin edilerek Erzurum'a geldi.Talebe yetiştirmek için, uzun ve yorucu bir çalışmaya girdi. Hanımı Firdevs Hâtun'dan, İsmâil Fehim ve Ahmed Naîmî isminde iki oğlu dünyâya geldi. 1755 (H.1169) senesinde tekrar İstanbul'a gitti. Sarayda, dîvân kâtibi Ali Efendi başta olmak üzere, pekçok kimselerle dost oldu. Sultan Üçüncü Mustafa Han zamânında da Abdurrahmân Gâzî zâviyesinin berâtı yenilendi. İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri, 1763 (H.1177) senesinde hâtıralara bağlılığı ve vefâ duygusunun çokluğundan, hocasının memleketi olan Tillo'ya gitti. İsmâil Fakîrullah hazretlerinin torunu Fâtıma Hâtunla evlendi. Orada kaldı. Talebe yetiştirmeye burada da devâm eden İbrâhim Hakkı bir sene sonra hacca gitti. Dönüşünde tekrar talebe okutmaya devâm etti. İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri, zaman zaman Tillo'da, "Cebel-i Ra'sil Kuvâ" ismindeki tepeye çıkardı. Talebelerine de; "Bu tepe, yakında büyük bir nâma kavuşacaktır." derdi. Bu tepeye bir musallâ taşı yaptırdı. Her uğradığında oraya otururdu. Ölümü, âhireti ve hesâbı düşünürdü. Yine bir gün üç talebesi ile bu tepeye çıktı. Üçünün de ismi Mahmûd'du. Onlara; "Sübhânallah! Hepinizin adı da Mahmûd. Herbiriniz de amcalarınızın kızı ile evleneceksiniz. Fakat sâdece biriniz Allahü teâlânın evliyâ kulları arasında yüksek derecelere sâhib olup; "Memduh" lakabıyla isimlendirilecektir. Ona her taraftan akın akın talebe ilim öğrenmeye gelecektir. O, bu tepeye bir ev yaptırıp herkesin hidâyete kavuşmasına vesîle olacaktır." buyurdu. Talebeler de kendi kendilerine; "Mübârek hocamızın müjde verdiği o kimse ben olsam." diye temennî ettiler. Bir müddet sonra içlerinden ikisi ayrıldı. İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri yanında kalan Mahmûd'a; "Biraz önce müjde verdiğim Mahmûd sensin. Fakat bu sırrı, ben sağ olduğum müddetçe kimseye söyleme." buyurdu. 1778 (H.1192) senesinde ömrünün sonlarına yaklaşan İbrâhim Hakkı, vasiyetnâmesini yazdı. Sık sık hastalanması sebebiyle bizzat kendisi kitap yazmak için uğraşamıyordu. Ancak yazdırmak sûretiyle kalan ömrünü bereketlendirmek istiyordu. Bu sebeple oğullarının kâtib olarak yardım etmelerini istedi. Kendisi söyleyip oğulları yazdılar. Nihâyet 1781 (H.1195) târihinde bir Perşembe günü vefât etti. Tillo'da, hocası İsmâil Fakîrullah hazretlerinin kabrine komşu olacak şekilde defnedildi. Ölümü için de; "Hudâyı bilmeye ancak cihâne geldi sultânım." mısraı târih olarak düşürüldü. Hayâtını ilim öğrenmek, öğretmek ve kitap yazmakla geçiren İbrâhim Hakkı hazretlerinin vefâtında, iki oğlu ve iki kızı vardı. Oğulları, İsmâil Fehim ve Muhammed Şâkir'dir. Babasının neslinin devâmını Muhammed Şâkir sağladı. Kızları Şemsî Âişe ile Hanîfe Hâtun'dur. İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri, tefsîr, hadîs, fıkıh gibi naklî ilimlerin yanında, aklî ilimlerle de uğraşmış, canlılar hakkında çeşitli teoriler ileri süren Fransız doktoru Lemarck, İngiliz Ch. Darvin, Hollandalı Hugo de Vries gibi batılı ilim adamlarından çok önce, canlılar hakkında, en basitinden en mükemmeli olan insana kadar düzgün bir tekâmül bulunduğunu yazmıştır. Bu konuyu ele alırken, bu tekâmülde arada görülen belli noktaları, husûsî özellikleri ve her birinin hudutlarını tesbit etmiş, hepsinin ayrı ayrı cinsler olduğunu ayrıca belirtmiştir. O sâdece biyoloji ilmi ile değil; fizikten kimyâya, matematikten astronomiye kadar, devrindeki bütün ilimlerle uğraşmış, bir ilim ve mârifet hazînesi olan Mârifetnâme'sinde, bütün bunlara yer vermiştir. Mevâlîdi, yâni canlı cansız bütün varlıkların yaradılış sırrını bilmek ve irfânı tahsîl etmek, onda pek açık olarak görülmektedir. Hayâtında hiçbir zaman okumayı ve okutmayı elden bırakmayan İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri, ideal insan tipi olarak, ârif insanı göstermiştir. Kendisi de bu ölçü içinde kalmıştır. Ona göre, ârif; gönülle ve akılla bilendir. Fakat gönülle bilmek ârifin yegâne husûsiyetidir. Bu yüzdendir ki o, gönüle, eserlerinde büyük yer vermiştir. Gönül, sevgilinin mekânıdır. Aşk sâyesinde bu sevgi vardır. Bu yollarda hikmet (fen ve sanat) vardır. Mevâlîd (varlıkların sırrını anlama) bu yolla olmaktadır. Kısaca söylemek gerekirse İbrâhim Hakkı; gönül sâhibi olan, fen ve sanata yer veren büyük bir âlim, hakka rızâ gösteren bir velîdir. Eserlerinin ismine ve mahlasına bakınca, bütün bunların hepsi görülür. Dîvânının adı İlâhînâme' dir. Bu ismi boşuna koymamıştır. Hakîkaten hepsi ilâhîdir. Mârifetnâme ise ârifîn kitabı demektir. İbrâhim Hakkı ömrünün sonlarına doğru, eserlerinin dille değil gönülle okunmasını istemiştir. İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri, açık fikirli, neşeli bir ârifti. Bilhassa bu hususlar, yakın dostu Şâir Hâzık'la olan yârenliklerinde ve kendi hanımlarına yazdığı mektuplarında görülmektedir. Bir de annesinin ismini koyduğu kızı Hanîfe'ye söylediği manzûm öğüdünde bunlara yer vermiştir. Kızına: "Güleç yüzlü, güzel sözlü ol ey cân" derken, mutlaka kendi tecrübelerini ve hâllerini de aktarmaktadır. O hâtıralara çok bağlıydı. Hemen her hâdisenin târihini düşürürdü. Bunu daha çok yakınları için yapmıştır. 1759 (H.1172) yılında oğlu Osman Nedîm'in ölümü için: Hasretiyle ağladı halk-ı cihân, Geldi târih gitti vây Osmân cüvân. Hanımlarından Züleyhâ Hâtun'un vefâtı için de: Duâ eyle Hakkî ana şöyle târih, Di firdevs-i a'lâyı bula Züleyhâ. târihlerini düşürdü. İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri için şiir, bir vâsıtadır. Ona göre şiir Hakk'ı anlatmalıdır. Edebi bildirmelidir. Hakk'ı anlatmak için, kalemin âşıkın elinde olması gerekir. Ancak o zaman Hak âşığı, Hakk'ı anlatacaktır. Şiirde sevgiliye (Allahü teâlâya) yer verilince, o kıymet kazanır. Sevgiliden bahsetmeyen şiirde güzellik aramak boşunadır. Şiir böyle olunca hikmettir. Şiirleri, Dîvân'ında ve yer yer Mârifetnâme'sinde yer almaktadır. Mârifetnâme'deki şiirlerin pek çoğu dîvânından alınmıştır. Yalnız bu eserde yer alan ve mevzûları toplayarak anlattığı şiirler, öğretmek içindir ve bir bakıma işlediği konuların özeti durumundadır. O, bu şiirlerinde hep Hakkî mahlasını kullanmış ve hep kendisine öğütlerde bulunmuştur. Şiirlerinin büyük bir kısmını Türkçe ile yazmıştır. AyrıcaArapça ve Farsça ile yazdığı şiirleri de vardır. Daha çok bu şiirlerde; Hakkî yanında Ferdî mahlasını da kullanmış olmasına rağmen, en fazla Fakîrî mahlasına yer vermiştir. İbrâhim Hakkı'nın bu mahlası kullanması hocasına olan bağlılığının tezâhürüdür. Bir de insanın aczini bu kelimede görmüştür. İsmâil Fakîrullah hazretleri, talebesi İbrâhim Hakkı için pekçok sözler söylemiş, ondan iftihârla bahsetmiştir. Bunlardan bazıları : "Molla İbrâhim! Ben babamdan, o da dedemden bütün ilimleri okutmaya mezûnuz. Mesâbih'in tâlîmi, Meâlim-üt-Tenzîl tefsîri ve din ilimlerini öğretmekte seni me'zûn kıldım." "Molla İbrâhim! Esas olan kalptir, şart olan muhabbettir. Kalbinde arzusu olan Mevlâyı bulur. Çünkü o kuluna yakındır ve onunladır." "Molla! Ben Fakîrullah'ım. Allahü teâlânın sevdiğini severim." "Molla! Gökler ve yerler yaratılılalıdan beri sen bizim sevgilimizsin." "Molla! Cennet ve Cehennem için değil, belki Allah yolunda muhabbetimiz içinsin." "Molla! Sen bizim çocuğumuzsun. Sen benim yanımdaAbdülkâdir gibisin. Evlâdım gibisin." "Molla! Benden hayâ etmeyi bırak. Bana dön. Sen bendesin. Ne yaparsan kabûlümdür." "Molla İbrâhim! Bize yakın olan uzak, uzak olan yakındır. Sen nerede olsan benim yanımdasın. Seni denize atsam, Allahü teâlâ tekrar seni bana verir." "Molla! Burada biz seni terbiye ederiz. Allahü teâlâ seninledir. O, senin yardımcındır. O seni korur. Sana uzun ömür, çok evlâd versin ve sonunu hayır eylesin." "Molla! Allahü teâlâya, bütün arzularını sana kolayca vermesi için yalvardım ve duâ ettim. Allahü teâlâdan, bütün maksatlarına kavuşmanı ümîd ederim." Bir gün sohbetinde talebelerine şöyle buyurdu: "Ey Müminler! İnsan kendi vücûduna dikkatle baksa, yaratıcısının zâtını öğrenir. Ârif-i billah (Allah'ı bilen) olur. Çünkü bir insan düşünüp, vücûdundan eser yokken, bedenine ve yaradılışına dikkatle baksa, evvelinde iki damla mâyi idi. Ne kemiği, ne eti, ne damarları, ne de kanı vardı. Ne rûhu, ne aklı ve ne iz'ânı vardı. Fakat sonradan, içi ve dışı hârikalarla dolu, nice akıl şaşırtıcı organlar ve gönül sevici güzel ahlâk ile bezenmiş olan bu vücûd ve rûhun bir yaratıcısı olduğunu idrâk eder. Bu yaratıcı, kâinâtın bütün zerrelerine hâkim olur, onlara dilediği gibi tesir eder. Görünen ve görünmeyen her şeyi bilir. Her vücûd, her organ ve her cüz, hep, onun kudret, hikmet ve rahmetine gömülür. İnsan, bedeninin mükemmeliyetine ve organlarının yapı inceliğine, işleyişine ve faydalarına dikkatle bakınca yaratıcısının kudretini, büyüklüğünü daha iyi anlar ve O'na, o derece sevgiyle bağlanır ve bilir ki; bütün bu ince yapılı makina, duyu organları ve kuvvetleriyle, ilim ve tekniğiyle cenâb-ı Hakkın lütuf, inâyet ve rahmetinin eseridir." İbrâhim Hakkı hazretlerinin yazmış olduğu eserler şunlardır 1) Tecvîd kitabı, 2) Tertîb-ül-Ulûm, 3) Dîvân (İlâhînâme), 4) Mârifetnâme, 5) İrfâniyye, 6) İnsâniyye, 7) Mecmû'at-ül-Me'ânî, 8) Lüb-ül-Ulûm, 9) Vuslâtnâme, 10) Türkçe-Arapça-Farsça sözlük, 11) Seâdetnâme, 12) Vaslnâme, 13) Şükürnâme, 14) Mesârık-ul-Yuh, 15) Sefîne-i Nûh, 16) Kenz-ül-Fütûh, 17) Defînet-ür-Rûh, 18) Rûh-uş-Şürûh, 19) Ülfet-ül-Enâm, 20) Mahzen-ül-Esrâr, 21) Tuhfet-ül-Kirâm, 22) Nuhbet-ül-Kelâm, 23) Urvet-ül-İslâm, 24) Hey'et-ül-İslâm, 25) Mi'yâr-ül-Evkât. İbrâhim Hakkı hazretlerinin "Tefvîznâme" adlı şiiri şöyledir: "Hak, şerleri hayr eyler, Zannetme ki gayr eyler, Ârif ânı seyr eyler, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Sen Hakk'a tevekkül kıl Tefvîz et ve râhat bul, Sabr eyle ve râzı ol, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Kalbin ana bend eyle, Tedbîrini terk eyle, Takdîrini derk eyle, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Hallâk u Rahîm oldur, Rezzâk u Kerîm oldur, Fa'âl ü Hakîm oldur, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Bil kâdî-yi'l hâcâtı, Kıl ana münâcâtı, Terk eyle mürâdâtı, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Bir iş üstüne düşme, Olduysa inâd etme, Haktandır o, red etme, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Haktandır bütün işler, Boştur gam u teşvişler, Ol, hikmetini işler, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Hep işleri fâyıktır, Birbirine lâyıktır, N'eylerse, muvâfıktır, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Dilden gamı dûr eyle, Rabbinle huzûr eyle, Tefvîz-i umûr eyle, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Sen adli zulüm sanma, Teslim ol nâra yanma, Sabr et, sakın usanma, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Deme şu niçin şöyle, Bir nicedir ol öyle, Bak sonuna, sabr eyle, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Hiç kimseye hor bakma, İncitme, gönül yıkma, Sen nefsine yan çıkma, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Mü'min işi, reng olmaz, Âkıl huyu ceng olmaz, Ârif dili teng olmaz, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Hoş sabr-ı cemîlimdir, Takdîri kefîlimdir, Allah ki vekîlimdir, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Her dilde O'nun adı, Her canda O'nun yâdı, Her kuladır imdâdı, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... ---- Nâçâr kalacak yerde, Nagâh açar, ol perde, Derman eder ol derde, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Her kuluna her ânda, Geh kahr u geh ihsânda, Her anda, o bir şânda, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Geh mu'tî ü geh mânî', Geh darr ü gehi nâfî', Geh hâfid ü geh râfî' Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Geh abdin eder ârif, Geh emîn ü geh hâif, Her kalbi odur sârif, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Geh kalbini boş eyler, Geh hulkunu hoş eyler, Geh aşkına tûş eyler, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Az ye, az uyu, az iç, Ten mezbelesinden geç, Dil gülşenine gel göç, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Bu nâs ile yorulma, Nefsinle dahı kalma, Kalbinden ırak olma, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Geçmişle geri kalma, Müstakbele hem dalma, Hâl ile dahî olma, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Her dem onu zikreyle, Zeyrekliği koy şöyle, Hayrân-ı Hak ol, söyle, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Gel hayrete dal bir yol, Kendin unut O'nu bul, Koy gafleti hâzır ol, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Her sözde nasîhat var, Her nesnede zîynet var, Her işte ganîmet var, Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Bil elsine-i halkı, Aklâm-ı Hak ey Hakkî Öğren edeb ü hulku Mevlâ görelim n'eyler, N'eylerse, güzel eyler... Vallahi güzel etmiş, Billahi güzel etmiş, Tallahi güzel etmiş, Allah görelim n'etmiş, Netmişse güzel etmiş... İbrâhim Hakkı hazretleri dünyâya bağlanmanın kötülüğünü bir sohbetinde şöyle anlattı: Dünyâ zıll-i zâildir. Ona güvenen nâdimdir. O seninle kalsa da, sen onunla kalamazsın. Dünyâdan çıkmadan önce, kalbinden dünyâ sevgisini çıkar. Dünyâ lezzetlerine aldanmayan Cennet nîmetlerine kavuşur. İki âlemde azîz ve muhterem olur. Dünyâ haraptır. Şerbetleri seraptır. Nîmetleri zehirli, safâları kederlidir. Bedenleri yıpratır. Emelleri arttırır. Kendini kovalayandan kaçar. Kaçanı kovalar. Dünyâ bala, içine düşenler de sineğe benzer. Nîmetleri geçici, hâlleri değişicidir. Dünyâya ve buna düşkün olanlara inanılmaz. Çünkü, bunlarda vefâ ve sefâ bulunmaz. Fânî olanı ver ki, bâkî olanı alasın. Kendini bilen kişinin bu dünyâya düşkün olmasına şaşılır. Şakîler dünyâya sarılır. Saîdler bâkî olana sarılır. Bedeninle dünyâda ol, kalbinle âhireti bul! Nefsin arzularını terk eden pâk olur, âfetlerden selâmet bulur. Allahü teâlânın râzı olmadığını terk edene, Allahü teâlâ ondan iyisini ihsân eder. Dünyâyı anlayan, onun sıkıntılarından üzülmez. Dünyâyı anlayan, ondan sakınır. Ondan sakınan, nefsini tanır. Nefsini tanıyan, Rabbini bulur. Mevlâsına hizmet edene, dünyâ hizmetçi olur. Dünyâ insanın gölgesine benzer. Kovalarsan kaçar. Kaçarsan, seni kovalar. Dünyâ, âşıklarına mihnet yeridir. Lezzetlerine aldanmayanlara, nîmet yeridir. İbâdet edenlere kazanç yeridir. İbret alanlara hikmet yeridir. Onu tanıyanlara selâmet yeridir. Ana rahmine nisbetle, Cennet gibidir. Âhirete nisbetle çöplük gibidir. Ölümden önce olan her şeye dünyâ denir. Bunlardan, ölümden sonra faydası olanlar, dünyâdan değil âhiretten sayılırlar. Çünkü, dünyâ âhiret için tarladır. Âhirete yaramayan dünyâlıklar, zararlıdır. Haramlar, günahlar ve mübâhların fazlası böyledir. Dünyâda olanlar dînimize uygun kullanılırsa, âhirete faydalı olurlar. Hem dünyâ lezzetine, hem de âhiret nîmetlerine kavuşulur. Mal iyi de değildir, kötü de değildir. İyilik, kötülük, onu kullanandadır. O hâlde mel'ûn olan, kötü olan dünyâ, Allahü teâlânın râzı olmadığı, âhireti yıkıcı yerlerde kullanılan şeyler demektir. Kendini ve Rabbini unutup, lezzetlerine, şehvetlerine düşkün olanlar, yolda hayvanının süsü ile, palanı ile, otu ile uğraşıp, arkadaşlarından geri kalan yolcuya benzer. Çölde yalnız kalıp, helâk olur. İnsan da ne için yaratılmış olduğunu unutup, dünyâ zînetlerine aldanır, âhiret hazırlığı yapmazsa, ebedî felâkete sürüklenir. Dünyâ sevgisi âhirete hazırlanmaya mâni olur. Çünkü, kalb onu düşünmekle, Allah'ı unutur. Beden, onu elde etmeye uğraşarak ibâdet yapamaz olur. Dünyâ ile âhiret, doğu ile batı gibidir ki, birine yaklaşan, ötekinden uzak olur. Bir kimse ibâdetini yapmaz ve geçiminde, kazancında, Allahü teâlânın emir ve yasaklarını gözetmezse, dünyâya düşkün olmuş olur. Allahü teâlâ herkesin kalbini bundan soğutur. Bunu kimse sevmez. ******* GAZEL Merhaba ey aşk-ı bâki meraba Pür vefasın, pür vefasın, pür vefa Gel salın gönlümde ey can-ı cihan Dil-rübasın, dil-rübasın, dil-rüba Çarh-ı dilde mihr ü nahımsın benim Mehlikasın, mehlikasın, mehlika Ol ahir yâr-ı garımsın benim Can-fezasın, can-fezasın, can-feza Mübteda-yi cümle eşyaya yayan Müntehasın, müntehasın, münteha Senden oldu har, gül hem bak zer Kimyasın, kimyasın, kimya Vasıl eylersin kulu Mevlasına Reh-nümâsın, reh-nümâsın, reh-nümâ Halktan bîgane olmuş aşıkına Âşinasın, âşinasın, âşina Hakkı Hakk'dan gafil olmasın müdam Pür-safasın, pür-safasın, pür-safa VASFEDEMEM GÖNÜL SENİ Vasf-ı lisan seninledir Vasfedemem gönül seni Nutk-u beyan seninledir Vasfedemem gönül seni Her hünerin kemalisin, Her güzelin cemalisin Hüsn ile an seninledir, Vasfedemem gönül seni Şevk-u talep ki sendedir, Zevk-ü tarap ki sendedir Aşk ile can seninledir, Vasfedemem gönül seni Olmasa kibr ile riya, Sensin ol beyt-i Kibriya Genc-i nihan seninledir Vasfedemem gönül seni Bilmedi kimse cevherin, Âleme doldu kevserin Zevk-ı cihan seninledir, Vasfedemem gönül seni Hükmüne Hakkı bendedir, Cam seninle zindedir, Cümle cihan seninledir Vasfedemem gönül seni İSTERİM - İLAHİNÂME'DEN Ey çenk, perdelerde sipihanı isterim Ey mutrip, ol terane-i suzanı isterim Hoş perde-i ırak ile uşşaka zevk ver, Kim rast, buseliğe hoş elhanı isterim Aşk ehlinin şahadetidir il-i musiki, Çün müminim şahadet-ü imanı isterim. Aşkın cemali aksidir insanda hüsnü an Didar-ı aşkı görmiye hubanı isterim Ey Hakkı, Çünkü can-ı cihan aşk-ı pek imiş, Candan o nur dide-i ayanı isterim. SU KASİDESİ Su vadi-i hayretde her seng ile ceng eyler Deryasına vuslatda aheng-i peleng eyler Su alçağa meyi eyler, hoş savtla hoş söyler, Reftarına bak neyler şan şive-i leng eyler Su havza kudüm eyler, şevkiyle hücum eyler Hem nağme-i Rum eyler, hem raks-ı Freng eyler Su 'ayn-ı necat olmuş, eşyaya hayat bulmuş, Bel 'azb-ı Furat olmuş ol zevk-i neheng eyler Su teşnesi her hasta olmuş, ana dil beste, Uşşakına peyvetse, hoş naz u direng eyler Su teşnesini bulsa, hoş berd-ü selam olsa Yangun yürege tolsa, ol nara ne reng eyler? Hakkı, su gibi getsin, derya-yı dile yetsin Koy bahr ile fahretsin, barandan o neng eyler http://www.sahinkacar.net/resimler/Numan-Kulekci.jpg Numan KÜLEKÇi Atatürk Üniversitesi Kazım Karabekir Eğitim Fakültesi Öğretim Üyesi SU KASİDESİ'NİN TAHLİLİ Fi Medhi'l-ma Me'ulü Mefa'ilün Mef'ulü Mefaulün 1-Su vadi-i hayretde her seng ile ceng eyler Deryasına vuslatda aheng-i peleng eyler Fi Medhi'l-ma (a): Suyun övgüsüne dair. senf (a) : taş peleng (a) : kaplan 1- Su, hayret vadisinde her taş ile cenk eder. Deryasına kavuşmada kaplan gibi hareket eder. Bu gazel de İbrahim Hakkı'nın diğer şiirlerinde olduğu gibi tasavvufi manada söylenmiştir. Seyr-i -ülük yoluna girıniş olan salık açık istiare yoluyla suya, yine ayni yolla İlahi sevgili de deryaya benzet¬ miştir. su (Salik) hayret vadisinde taşlarla vuruşa "uruşa deryaya (ilahi sevgiliye) ulaşabilmek için tıpkı ir kaplan çevikliğiyle akmaktadır. Hayret, tasavvufta binr makamdır. Bu makarnda salik kalbine gelen :ecelliler sebebiyle düşünemez ve muhakeme edemez ir hale gelir.Hakk'ın tecellilerini temeşada hayret ve hayranlığa düşer. İşte su (salik) da bu vadide, teşhis -an(atıyla avının peşinde çevik ve acele ile ne . 'aptığım bilmeyen kaplana benzetilmektedir. 2. Su alçağa meyi eyler hoş savtla hoş söyler Reftarına bak neyler şan şive-i leng eyler şavt (a) : Ses, sada - bağırına, haykırına, çığlık. reftar (a) : gidiş, yürüyüş, hareket san (a): sanki, rüya şive-i leng (a) : topal, aksak yürüyüşlü. 2- Su alçağa meyl eder. Güzel sesle söyler. Yürüyüşüne bak, sanırsın ağır aksak biri gibi hareket ediyor. Birinci beyitteki tahayyül yine devam etmektedir. Suyun taştan taşa atlayarak alçağa meyletmesi, -alikin nefsini Hakk'ın huzurunda kulluk mevkiine ~oyması, halka karşı şefkatli olması, kibirli ve gurur . u olmamamsı ve karşısında eğilmesidir. Suyun taştan taşa atlayarak, aşağılara akması, norınal bir durum¬ dur. Şair bunu değişik bir sebebe bağlayarak hüsn-i tahlil sanatı yapmıştır. Su ayrıca aksak bir kimseye benzetilerk teşhis yapılmıştır. Beyit Fuzuli'nin ağıdaki beyitini hatırlatmaktadır. Hak-i Payine yetem der ömürlerdir muttasıl Başını daşdan daşa urup ge zer avare su 3- Su havza kudüm eyler şevkiyle hücum eyler Hem nağme-i Rum eyler hem raksoı fireng eyler Kudum(a) : Uzak bir yoldan, uzak bir yerden gelme. Ayak basma havza (a) : açık ve düz olan deniz kıyısı raks (a) : sıçrayarak oynama, dans etme Rum (a) : Anadolu Su, deniz kıyısına ulaşır ayak basar. Sevinç ve arzuyla hücum eder. Hem Adanolunun nağmelerini söyler, hem de Avrupalı gibi dans eder. Bu beyitte de kanaatimizce, suyun hem Anadolunun nağmelerini söylemesi, hem de Avrupalı gibi dans etmesiyle, Hak yoluna giren gönlün milliyetinden, muhitinden söz edilmemesi gerektiği vurgulanmak istenmiştir. Bu beyitte bize Mevlana'mn şu çok meşhur olmuş Farsça rubaisini hatırlatıyor. Sen gel ne olursan ol yine gel Kafir, ateşperest, putpereset ne olursan yine gel Bizim dergahımız ümitsizlik dergahı değildir. Yüz kere tevbeni bozmuş olsan yine gel. 4.Su'ayn-ı nedıt olmuş eşyaya hayat olmuş, Bel 'azb-i Furat olmuş ol zevk-i neheng eyler ayn (a): bir şeyin tıpkısı - aslı - pınar necat (a) : kurtuluş bel (a): belki 'azb-i Furat (a) : Fıratın tadı (çok tatlı ve susu¬ zluğu kesen) neheng (f) : timsah 4- Su her şeyin hayatı ve kurtuluş kaynağı olmuş. Belki çok tatlı ve susuzluğu kesen olmuş, timsah zevki yapıyor. Yukarıdaki beyitlerde görülen tahayyül bu beyitte değişmiştir. Su'yu burada Hakka ve İslamiyet olarak müteala etmek gerekir kanaatindeyim. Beyitte geçen "azb-i fürat" ile nakıs bir iktibas yapılmıştır. Kur'an'da iki surede geçmektedir. Fatır suresi 35/15 İki deniz birbirine eşit olmaz. Bu tatlıdır, susuzluğu keser, içilmesi kolaydır. Şu da tuzludur, acıdır (boğazı yakar). Hepsinden de taze et (balık) yersiniz ve giyeceğiniz süs eşyası çıkarırsınız. Allah'ın lütfundan (nasibinizi) arayıp da şükretmeniz için gemilerin, denizi yarıp gittiğini görürsün." Tefsirlerde bu ayet ile ilgili suyu tatlı ve acı olan iki deniz birbirine nasıl eşit değilse, inananla inanmayan de birbirine eşit değildir. Şeklinde bir açıklama yapılmaktadır. İkinci sure ise Furkan suresi 25/53 "Birinin suyu tatlı ve susuzluğu giderici, diğerinin ki tuzlu ve acı iki denizi salıveren ve aralarına bir engel aşılmaz bir sınır koyan O'dur Bu ayetle ilgili olarak da değişik tefsirler vardır. 1) Maksat, denize karışan nehir ve onun karıştığı denizdir. Denizi yarıp arasında fersahlarca akıp gittiği halde, nehri n suyunun tadı bozulmamaktadır. 2) Maksat mü'minlerle kafirlerdir. tatlı su mü'minlerdir, acı su kafirleri sembolize etmektedir. Dünyada yan yana fakat birbirlerine karışmadan yaşadıklarına işaret edilmektedir. 5. Su teşnesi her hasta olmuş ana dil-beste Uşşakına peyveste hoş naz u direng olmuş teşne (f): susamış-çok istekli dil-beste (f): gönül bağlamış aşık, Uşşaak (f): aşıklar Peyveste (f): Bekleme, gecikme, tutma, istirahat 5. Susamış (ona istekli) olan her hasta onun aşığı olmuş aşıklarına ulaşmakta nazlı ve yavaş olmuş. Bu beyitte de su, 4. beyitte görüldüğü üzre ele alınmalıdır. Su Hakk'tır İslamiyet'tir. Naz'ın tasavvufi tanımı ise şöyle yapılmaktadır. "Sevgilinin derdi ve mahzun aşıkına güç vermesi, ona cilve yapması, bilmezlikten gelmesi" Naz ehli yüce Mevla ile gayet samimi, her türlü kayıttan uzak sohbet eder ve onu içlerini dökerler. Mesela bu hal içinde Yunus Allah'a şöyle seslenir: Sen temaşa kılasın ben hod yanam Haşa li' llah senden ey Rabba'l-enam İbrahim hakkı'nın bu gibi bazı beyitlerin de böyle bir eda sezilmektedir. 6. Su teşnesini bulsa hoş berd ü selam olsa Yangun yürege tolsa ol nara ne reng eyler berd (a) : Soğuk reng (f): renk-suret-şekil-hiyle, oyun 6. Su kendisine karşı çok istekli olanı bulsa, ona hoş bir soğukluk ve esenlikle yaklaşsa yanan yüreklere dolsa, o ateşi (yanan yöreği) ne şekle sokar. B u beyitte de İbrahim Hakkı "berd ü selam" ile Enbiya Süresi 21/69 ayete "Eyateş! ibrahim için serinlik ve esenlik ol. dedik. "Telmih de bulunmuştur. Hz. İbrahim Nemrud tarafından ateşe atıldığı zaman cebrail, onu havada tutmuş ve dileğini sormuş O da Ben Allah'ın kuluyum dileğim O'nadır sana değil. Allah ne dilerse yapsın. "Demiştir. Allah da onu dost edinmiş ve adı Halilullah olmuştur. Kanaatimce İbrahim Hakkı "Su teşnihesini bulsa" diyerek Hakk'ın Hz. İbrahim 'in yüreğinde bulduğu istek ve bağlılığı "Nara ne reng eyler" diyerek de Allah'ın onu dost edinmesini ve narı gülbahçesi haline getirmesini kasdetmiştir. 7. Hakki su gibi getsin derya'yı dile yetsin Koy bahr ile fahr etsin barandan o neng eyler derya-yı dil (f) : gönül deryası bahr (a) : deniz Fahr (a) : Övünmek Baran (f): Yağmur Neng (a) : ayıp, utanma, ar-şöhret, ün 7. Hakkı su gibi akıp, gönül deryasına ulaşsın. Bırak deniz ile övünsün ve yağmurdan üne kavuşsun. İbrahim Hakkı ilk beyitlerde salike benzettiği su gibi olmak isteğini dile getiriyor. su gibi olup denize ulaşmak, yani Hakk'a kavuşup övünmek arzusundadır. Baran ise tasavvufi yönden, Allah'ın rahme ve feyzi manasınadır ki, herkes kabiliyeti nisbetinde bundan nasibini alır. Şair bu feyzle ünlü olmak buna kavuşmak dileğindedir. Ancak neng kelimesini utanma manasına alacak olursak bL sefer de İbrahim Hakkı Hakk'ın rahmetinden, feyzinden tam anlamıyla faydalanamayarak denize ulaşmamak korkusunu dile getirmiş olabilir. 'OLMUŞUZ' Katreyiz alemde ilkin dilde derya olmuşuz Cevheriz dehrin bisatı üzre yekta olmuşuz Seyrimiz sahra-yı dildir gayri yerden fariğız Kendi sahramızda seyyahız ki sahra olmuşuz Berkımızla yakmışız biz hod-nümalık perdesin Gayreden pinhanız amma dilde peyda olmuşuz Biz bu bahr-ı aşk-ı bı-ka'rın müselsel mevciyiz Gerçi zencîriz veli biz metn-i derya olmuşuz Kimseyi incitmek incinmek değildir şanımız Yar-ı gâr-ı cümleyiz şefkatle gûyâ olmuşuz İnciden nadana hem dôstuz du'alar eyleriz Kim kamudan biz bize mahv-ı temaşa olmuşuz Aşıkız misl-i Züleyha dilberiz Yusuf gibi Biz bizi sevmekte Hakkı ferd ü tenha olmuşuz http://ortaklik.mynet.com/refer.asp?AID=3589&PID=45 T E F V İ Z N A M E Hak şerleri hayreyler, Zannetme ki gayreyler, Arif onu seyreyler; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler... Sen Hakk'a tevekkül kıl, Tefvhiz et ve rahat bul, Sabreyle ve razı ol; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Kalbin O'na berk eyle, Tedbirini terk eyle, Takdirini derk eyle; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Hallâk-ı Rahim O'dur, Rezzâk-ı Kerim O'dur, Fe’âl-i Hakim O'dur; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Bil kat-ı hacâtı, Kıl O'na münacâtı, Terk eyle murâdâtı; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Bir işi murâd etme, Olduysa inâd etme, Hak’dandır o reddetme; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Hakk'ın olacak işler, Boştur gâm-u teşvişler, Ol hikmetini işler; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Hep işleri fâiktir, Birbirine lâyıktır, Neylerse muvâfıktır; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Dilde gamı dûr eyle, Rabbinle huzur eyle, Tefviz-i umûr eyle; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Sen adli zulüm sanma Teslim ol oda yanma, Sabret, sakın usanma; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Deme şu niçin şöyle, Bak sonuna sabr eyle, Yerincedir ol öyle; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Hiç kimseye hor bakma, İncitme gönül yıkma, Sen nefsine yan çıkma; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Mü’min işi renk olmaz, Akıl huyu cenk olmaz, Arif dili tenk olmaz; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Hoş sabr-ı Cemilindir, Takdir-i Kefilindir, Allah ki Vekilimdir; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Her dilde O'nun adı, Her canda O'nun yâdı, Her kuladır imdâdı; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Nâçâr kalacak yerde, Nâgâh eder ol perde, Dermân eder ol derde; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Her kuluna her anda, Gâh kahr-û gâh ihsânda, Her anda O bir şanda; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Gâh Mu’ti û gâh Mâni Gâh Darr ü gâh Nâfi Gâh Hâfizu gâh Râfi. Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Gâh âbdin eder ârif, Gâh eymenü gâh hâif, Her kalbin O'dur Sârif; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Gâh kalbini boş eyler, Gâh hulkunu hoş eyler, Gâh aşka duş eyler; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Gâh sâde ve gâh rengin, Gâh tabun eder rengin, Gâh hürrem gâh gamgin; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Az ye, az uyu, az iç, Ten mezbelesinden geç, Dil gülşenine gel göç; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Bu nass ile yorulma, Nefsinle dahi kalma, Kalbinde irab olma; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Geçmişle geri kalma, Müstakbele hem dalma, Hal ile dahi olma; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Her dem anı zikreyle, Zirekliği koy şöyle, Hayrân-ı Hakk ol şöyle; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Gel hayrete dal bir yol, Kendin unut O'nu bul, Koy gafleti hazır ol; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Her sözde nasihat var, Her nesnede ziynet var, Her işte ganimet var; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Hep rumzu işarettir, Hep gamz ve beşâdettir, Hep ayn-ı inayettir; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Her söyleyeni dinle, Ol söyleteni anla, Hoş eyle kabul canla; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Bil elsine-i halkı, Eklâm-ı Hakk ey Hakkı, Öğren edeb-u hulkû; Mevlâ görelim neyler Neylerse güzel eyler. Vallahi güzel etmiş, Billahi güzel etmiş, Tallahi güzel etmiş; Allah görelim netmiş Netmişse güzel etmiş. Yine öyle * Dünya hayatının adeti, gereğidir bu, bazan hoş bazan acı. Hak âşığının gereğidir ebedi aşk devleti. Ömrümüzün gündüz ve gecesinin sebebi: ak ve karardır. Aşığın tek isteği ilahi nuru bulmaktır. Bil ki Leyla ve Mecnun'u ile ikisi de sendedir. Aşka aynasın. Hele sen bu keçeden örtüyü bırak. Can, alemi, safa denizidir. Beden sureti ona köpüktür. Ay bulanıktır, bu dalganın bir çekme ve uzatma hareketi idi. Çünkü, bu canlar bir olur. Akisler (yansı) o, aslı bulur. Denizine her dalga geldikçe küçük gözü açılmış olur. Bütün köpük su olsa gerek, ya sahili bulsa gerek. Çünkü o Ehad (tek) denizi, iki renkle bir olmaz. Dalganın inkar edişi kalmazsa o, ilahi nuru seyreder. Hakkı! Ehadi (biri) bildikten sonra sayıyı hiç sayarsın. Yine öyle Eğer meyhaneler ilmi senin nefsinle arkadaş oldu ise. Bu ilim ve hüner bütün hallerinde heves ve istek oldu. O görünmeyen uçucu sana eğer gölge bıraktıysa, Cihanın Anka Kuşu, senin görüşünde bir sinek gibi oldu. Eğer sabah mutluluğu, sana bir ikmal, şans gösterdiyse, Ya niçin eteğin her gece bekçisinin çekişme konusu oldu. Eğer car ve gönülden ve sadakatla, içtenlikle dinledinse, Aşıkların sözünden sana bir harf kafi geldi, yetti.. Herkes, ölen gitti, hiç kimse geri gelmedi der. Gelmiş olan kimse, görür ki zatında kişi olmuş. Şiddetli esen ölüm alevi, ruhları titretti. O titreme değil, ruhun alındığının belirtisi oldu Ey Hakkı! Cimri olma, huyunu, tabiatını değiştir O Bakî, ebedî şerbet niçin çerçöp oldu AŞKNÂME Aşk gizli iken aşikar (açık) oldu. Bütün canlar ona av oldu. Çünkü aşk, perdeden dışa geldi, Arslanlar ona boyun eğdi. Aşk, eserlerini ortaya çıkardı. Cenab-ı Hak onlara değer verdi. Aşk adem oğlu tarafından beğenilmiştir. Alemin gülü ve gül bahçesi olmuştur. Aşk, hangi gönülde yerleşse. Allah'tan gayrısını orada bırakmaz hepsini yakar. Çünkü aşk, kalbe perdeyi açar. Sevap ve günahın ne olduğunu asla bilmez. Aşk, insanı deli eder. Gafletle unutkanlığı yok eder. Aşk, her kime iyilik ederse. Bütün iş ve hallerinde onu korur. Aşk, insan kuşunun avcısıdır. Bir de her türlü perişanlığın toplamıdır. Bağımsız nur ve ateş aşktır. Hür insanı köle eden aşktır. Aşk müslümanı sapık yapar. Sonra iman dudağını verir. Aşk, gözden gönülden gizlidir. O, daima can içinde candır. Aşk, her kime dost olursa, Sevgili zata varmaya, yol gösterici olur. Aşk, gönül nurudur hem de ateşle arzudur. Aşık olmayan hiç zevk bulamaz. ' Aşk, canın en yetkili doktorudur. Bazan sevgili bazan sevenidir. Aşk, gönül yüzünde yerleşmiş oldu. Aşık olana korku yoktur. Aşk, can ve gönlün mihrabıdır. Bedenin kıblesi ise su' ve topraktır. Aşk. gönül boşluğunda sevgilidir. ,-, Bilmeyen halk içinde arayıcıdır. Şah ve mutlu bir şans aşktır. Hem de sonu sena edilir, övülü olur. Aşk, Kaf dağının Anka kuşu olmuş. Her bakımdan çok dikkatli bir inceleyici olmuş. " Aşk, parlak bir ay ve güneştir. O, gül ve şaraptır, bağ ve bostandır. Aşk, yere sığmayan iri, doğan kuşudur. Yıkılış ve yok oluş sırrının kapalı güzel sözüdür. Aşk, gönül tahtı üzerinde oturan bir sultandır. Karıncaya hükmeden Süleyman gibidir. Aşk sultanı ev bark bilmez Kurtulmuş, serbest olmuş, isim, şan ve şöhret bilmez Aşk, üstaddır ve her fennin bilgindir. Aşıkların kalbi, onunla aydındır. Aşk, ilim ve irfan madeni, kaynağıdır. Her gözün nuru ve her canın canıdır. Aşk, erganun çalgısı gibi olmuş. , Bütün ilimlerle birlikte türlü fenlere sahip olmuş. Aşk, akıl ve iman nurudur. İslam'ın sırrıdır, güzellik ve verisidir. Aşk, gerçek tevhid (Allah'ı birleme anma) olmuştur. Aşık canının alıştırıcısı, oyalayıcısı olmuştur. Aşıkın gizli ve açık isteği aşktır. Her nebi ve velinin maksadı, gayesi odur. Şibli ile Hallac'ın sırrı aşktır. Bütün sevinçlerin başına taç olmuştur. Adem ile Havva'nın güzelliği aşktır., Me'va cenneti, gerçek yeri otura.gıdır. . Aşk, cennetler ve güzel gözlü huri (Cenet kızı)ler olmuş. Kevser (Cennette bir nehir), süt ve bal olmuş. Aşk, en büyük felekin binasıdır. O, külli akıl ve ruh-i ekremdir. (İkram, ihsan eden) Aşk, peygamberlerin miracı olmuştur. Velilerin tacı ve değerli hediyeleri olmuştur. Aşk, gönülde ilahi bir sırdır. Allah'ın has, öz nuru ve rahmetidir. Aşk, nurdur ve nurların kaynağıdır. O, hem sırdır ve hem de sırların madeni.( kaynağı)dir. Aşk, arş ve ferş ve levh-ü-kalem oldu. Dert ve üzüntü onunla şifa buldu, iyileşti. Allah'tan başka bir'ilah olmadığının sırrı aşktır. Tevhid (birleme) denizi ve birliğini isbat eden bütün deliller aşktır . Aşk, tatlı, hoş bir suyun pınarı olmuş. Her gönül ona açık yol olmuş. Aşk, Kuran sırrının tefsiri (açıklama)dır. Bütün güçlükler onunla kolayca çözülür. Aşık, açılacak her kapının anahtarı olmuş. Aklın, kalbin ve ruhun alıştırıcısı, oyalayıcısı olmuş. Aşkı, ayın, şin ve kaf'sız anla. Asıl o'dur sen aklı, boş laf anla. .Aşk, gerçek hac ve zekat oldu. Susamış gönüllerde hayat suyu olmuş. Namaz ve orucun lezzetini veren aşktır. Her an özüne naz ve niyaz (nazlanma ve yalvarıp isteme) eyler. Aşk, iç ve dış güzelliğin aynası olmuş İlahi gizliliklerin sırrı (gizliliği) olmuş. Aşk, zatına son yok. Sıfatına da başlangıç yok. Aşk, hem bilen hem de bilinen oldu. Kendi, hem öven hem de övünen oldu. Aşk, yazılmaz ve anlatılmaz olmuş. Aşkı vasıflandıran dilsiz olmuş. Aşk, yok olmayan sonsuz olmuş. Sıfatı, tam, eksiksiz fazilet olmuş. Belki eşyanın mucidi (bulanı) aşktır. Hepsi nurundan var oldular, ortaya çıktılar. Aşk, her iki alemin yapısıdır. İnsan ruhunun temiz, pak cevheridir. Aşk, kendisiyle aşk tutuklusu olmuş. Kendi güzelliğine çok istekli olmuş. Aşk, kadın, oğullar ve kızlar bilmez. Kötülükleri, hep iyilik yapar. Aşk, kendine, kınama sorusu sorar. Sorduğu soruların cevabını, yine kendisi verir. Allah'ı vasfetme aşkı sonsuzdur. Çünkü sıfatlarının sayısı, had ve hesabı yoktur. Aşk için yüz bin isim olmuş. Bütün eşyada has ve özel olmuş. Temiz aşk için asla ayıplanma olmaz Görünen ve görünmeyen hepsi onun için birdir, eşittir Asıl ve kök, varlık aşktır Kısaca her şey aşktan var oldu Aşk için yakınlık ve uzaklık birdir Ve onlar şimdi olduğu gibidir Aşk, hem evvel oldu hem son Hepsinden içli oldu hem dışta göründü Gerçekten hepsi aşktır, aşk Hakkı! Bu sözlerin hepsi haktır, tasdik et.... *Yukarıdaki şiirler, Divan adlı eserinden alınmıştır. = UYUMA Aziz başın içün gece yar içün uyuma Uğurla leyli felekten şikar içün uyuma Çün uyudun nice bin gece nefs hazzı içün Bir iki şeb ne olur yar-ı gar içün uyuma Latif yar ki hergiz uyumaz anın ile Huzur edip geceler ol nigar içün uyuma Helal olur mu ağır uyku hasta sahibine Terahhum eyle bu kalb-i figar içün uyuma Hûda dedi ki ''benim aşıkım gece uyumaz '' Haya edersen eğer şeb o âr içün uyuma işitmedin mi ki şeb kam alır kamu uşşak Bu aşk-ı padişeh-i kâm-kar içün uyuma Hezar kerre dedim Hakkı Hakk'a gel geceler Yoğ olduğun bilesin ta o var içün uyuma Kategori:Erzurum'lu İbrahim Hakkı